


Meetings

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Each story is a little different, F/M, Fluff, I'll keep adding more over time, M/M, Short, Some angst, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: It isn't an exact science. It never is where the heart is concerned. You're only guaranteed a single meeting with your soulmate, and only the older person will even be aware of it. Some people do get their happy ending. Others miss their meeting. Some see their mate and purposely turn their backs. In rare cases things are even complicated by the existence of a person with more than 1 soulmate. But, such is life, eh?





	1. Perfect - Daichi/Sugawara

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just me exploring this Soulmate AU and the various things I can do with it. Some stories won't end happy. Some will be very happy. Some with have struggles. Because that is real life, and I want to see how I can handle real life relationship struggles within the confines of an AU where soulmates exist. 
> 
> I'll be adding to this over time, as the whim strikes me. They are all stand alone, so you don't need to read all of them to understand. They are just short little snippets of first meetings and love.

Sugawara Koushi was 16 when his counter appeared on his wrist, counting down from 60. A minute, a mere 60 seconds until he would come face to face with his soulmate. His heart had fluttered in anticipation and nerves. His mind wandered and his stomach churned over, and he lost track of the count. Before he even realized it, Sawamura Daichi, fellow 1st year, had stepped up beside him. 

Suga was taken aback by Daichi, but his heart melted fast. Suga smiled angelically and offered, “Hello, there, I don't think we've met yet....” 

“Sawamura Daichi,” the younger boy answered. His lip turned up slightly at the corner in a smile as he looked at Suga. 

“Well, Daichi....” Suga smiled sweetly, “you should know, I think you're my soulmate.” He held out his wrist, where the counter now read '00' and was slowly fading away. It was a bold move, but Suga just knew, just by looking at Daichi. It would be alright. 

Daichi blushed deeply and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he stammered out, “Ah, uh...” 

They locked eyes and finally both laughed in a mixture of joy, nerves, and relief. 

Suga finally offered, brightly, “So! You play volleyball, too?” 

“Yeah, I'm a wing spiker,” Daichi said, relaxing now that the moment had been broken. 

“I guess maybe I'll be your setter, then!” Suga smiled. 

Sometimes, everything is perfect.


	2. Destiny - Kageyama/Hinata

June 2011 – Destiny 

There was so much going on. It happened so fast. Hinata didn't even realize he'd missed it until the counter on his wrist already ready '00.' There were so many new people he'd just met, too. He'd just met most of the Kiitagawa Daichi Volleyball Team. It could have been any of them. 

He stewed over it for as much time as he could spare before the game began, but he just needed to accept that his chance was gone. One of the boys standing across the net from him right now was his soulmate. But which? It was impossible to know, unless fate decided to throw them together again. Or give him some sort of sign. 

Hinata pulled himself out of his mental mess and focused instead on the game, but it wasn't enough. His team lost and he hated knowing that his soulmate was on the winning team. Maybe his soulmate even had scored the winning point? It could be that boy with the curtain bangs and unenthusiastic look. Or maybe the one with the Turnip hair. Or maybe...maybe....

The counter on his wrist had faded sometime during the game; all evidence that he'd encountered his soulmate gone forever. Hinata set his jaw and made his choice. He rushed out of the gym and stopped at the edge of the top step. He called out, “YOU!” The tall boy with a dark look on his face turned to him and Hinata's heart clenched. “If you're really the King who rules the court...then...someday I'm gonna beat you!” 

The King of the Court just looked at him, so Hinata pushed forward, sometimes you have to make your own fate. “And I'm gonna be the one who gets to stay on the court he longest!” There, he'd done it. A promise. He'd meet that boy again. It was true, his soulmate could be any one of that team, but...but...sometimes you have to make your own choices. 

The King yelled back, “Only the winners get to stay on the court. Only the best! If you want to win, then get stronger!” Their eyes locked and then finally The King turned and stormed off. 

That's it then. A Promise. Hinata wanted to smile, but he couldn't. Not yet. He had too much work to do. He'd make sure he met The King again. 

Fate favored him, eventually.


	3. Challenge - Tanaka/Nishinoya

April 2011- Challenge 

Nishinoya was headed to his very first high school volleyball practice, without a care in the world. That was, until a gentle voice stopped him with a kind, “Excuse me.” 

Noya turned to see a silver haired boy smiling at him, with a slightly stronger and more mature looking boy next to him. Noya quirked an eyebrow in question, and waited. 

The silver haired boy laughed and asked, “Are you one of our new first years?” 

Noya stood up tall and pointed at his chest and exclaimed, “Yeah! I'm Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yuu!!” 

“Nice to meet you, Nishinoya. I'm Sugawara, but just Suga is fine. I just thought you should know,” the silver haired boy pointed down at Nishinoya's left arm, “I think you're about to meet your soulmate.” Suga smiled innocently. 

Noya's eyes darted down to his wrist where numbers were quickly counting down. Oh god. 

15...14...13...12...

“Holy shit! I...” 

Suga nudged the other boy next to him gently and quipped, “Looks like this is becoming ones of fates favorite spots for lovers, eh?” The other boy blushed. 

5...4...

Noya glanced up when he heard a rough boys voice yelling from the gymnasium. “Will....WILL YOU MARRY ME?!!” the voice yelled. 

2...1...

Nishinoya peeked his head inside the gym and saw the cause of the commotion. A muscular boy with bleach blonde hair and a tough look on his face was bowing in front of a pretty girl, who must have been the team manager. 

She said, without a second thought, “No,” and walked away. 

The boy slumped down in rejection and Nishinoya found himself grinning. He couldn't wipe the half amused, half bemused look off his face as he watched the boy who'd just proposed to a seemingly random woman. The boy who was, by the mark quickly fading from his arm, his soulmate. “Well that's interesting....” 

“So, are you going to tell him?” Suga popped in next to Noya and there was a hint of gossip in his voice as he asked. 

Nishinoya grinned and answered, “Nah. Not yet...what fun would that be?” 

Suga laughed, “Ahhh...the thrill of the chase?” 

“Yeah, somethin' like that...” Nishinoya's eyes sparkled as he focused on his soulmate. Then without any more though, he bounded over to him. “Dude!! You just got rejected! Hard!” Nishinoya laughed at the other boys misfortune. 

“Shut up!” the blonde grumbled at Nishinoya, but his bite softened a bit when he realized Noya was just smiling at him with eyes shining. 

“It's fine, man! It happens to the best of us!” Nishinoya reached up and slapped him on the back and then loudly proclaimed, “I'm Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yuu!!” 

“T...Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” the blonde muttered as he sized up Noya. “Nice to meet you.” Tanaka ran his fingers through his short hair and then added, “Man....she's perfect....” 

Noya followed Tanaka's train of sight and saw the girl he'd just been rejected by. Noya just grinned again and patted Tanaka on the back. 

It would be fine. Nishinoya always loved a good challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the r/haikyuu Discord's May writing prompt: Soulmate AU with mechanic of countdown timer on older of the pair. Only 1 meeting guaranteed.


End file.
